Events (Burnout 2)
Events in Burnout 2: Point of Impact focus mostly around racing, and develops upon the events seen in the original Burnout. In the non-racing events the game features Crash mode (its first appearance in the series) and Offensive Driving 101 is a skill testing set of mini games to hone the player's skills, regarded as an interactive tutorial. All game modes can be split into 2 categories, Single Player and Multiplayer. There are also several "Cheat" variants of each mode for Single Player. Single Player The player can choose to do "championship" game modes to progress through the game or choose free-form modes like Single Race, and so on. However, these events are only unlocked after the Completing Offensive Driving 101. Championships Playing "championships" makes the player progress through the game. Offensive Driving 101 A game mode unique to Burnout 2, Offensive Driving 101 are, as the title implies, Lessons to teach the player to execute certain Driving Skills and ultimately give him the edge in Championships and other game modes. Championship A Championship is a compilation of various events which make the player progress through the game by unlocking vehicles and additional modes. Grand Prix In GPs players compete for points based on their placings. The racer with the most points at the end of the last Race wins the Grand Prix. Custom Series Championship A special secondary Championship unlocked upon completion of the standard one which extends the Single Player gameplay and unlocks the Custom Series of vehicles. Event Types Race A Race, or Single Race, is the basic Burnout 2 event. Racers are asked to speed through checkpoints to keep the timer going while competing for placings. Loop tracks get 3 laps, however direct routes are A to B sprints. Time Attack Time Attack is a practice mode. On any unlocked track, the player has unlimited laps to try and beat their best lap times. Face Off Face Off is a variation of a standard Race where there is only 1 Rival against the Player. Pursuit Pursuit mode has the player in a cop car chasing a rival car. Each contact with the rival decreased one hitpoint. Medals are determined by how fast the player can get rid of all the rival's hitpoints. Crash Crash mode is a special mode where the player uses any unlocked car to try and cause as much insurance damage as possible in 15 special Crash Zones. There is also a special version of the event called Runaway. Multiplayer Multiplayer mode is only available after the completion of the first set of Offensive Driving 101 lessons. Race In a split-screen, Player 1 and Player 2 compete against 2 other A.I. rivals in a standard race. Crash Turn by turn, up to 4 players can compete in Crash mode in a pass-the-pad style gameplay. Pursuit Unlocked after beating Pursuit 3, the Multiplayer Pursuit mode has Player 1 pursue Player 2. Cheat Variants After completing certain events in Championship, Custom Series Championship and Offensive Driving 101 stages, Cheat options are unlocked, some of these enable variations of Single Player game modes. Face Off A variant of Race mode where Player 1 chooses his unique rival. Runaway A variant of Crash mode where no goals are set and brakes are disabled. Free Run A variant of the Race event where traffic is disabled. Category:Events